


Save The Frozen Lemonade And Fix The Showers

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Marking, Possessive Dean Winchester, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after for Lucifer and Castiel is full of possessiveness and surprisingly non awkward feelings.  Meeting up with the hunters, Gabriel, and Paimon back on earth doesn't go quite as smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Frozen Lemonade And Fix The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I thought it would be, and it's my first time writing porn, so sorry 'bout it. But anywho, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Their is sex in the second half of the last installment, but I haven't finished it yet and I don't want you guys to have to wait for a long time for more plot. Hopefully it won't take too long and I know I've been saying that quite a lot but what can you do...

The first thing Lucifer saw when he opened his eyes was Cas, the young seraph still lost in the angelic equivalent of sleep, his eyes closed and sporting amazing sex hair, freaking adorable.  His shadow wings were out, melding with Lucifer’s own as Cas nuzzled further into Lucifer’s chest, letting out a small happy noise at the closeness now that they were both allowed.

 Lucifer could feel himself getting hard at the memory of the night before and he decided to have a little fun with waking Cas.  Lucifer slowly slid down the bed, untangling himself from Cas and positioning himself over his mate’s soft cock, ignoring the small protest he made as Lucifer’s warmth left.  Leaning down he licked a stripe up Cas’ cock before taking it into his mouth, moaning at the weight on his tongue.  Cas echoed the moan softly from above him and Lucifer flicked his eyes upwards, grinning around Cas’ cock as his mate unconsciously bucked, his cock hardening.  Lucifer pressed forwards, taking Cas’ whole length and sucking, hollowing out his cheeks and waiting for Cas to wake.  Cas’ eyes fluttered open and he let out another moan as he woke, seemingly disoriented for a few moments before meeting Lucifer’s eyes and gasping.  Lucifer hummed softly and reached out to stroke his hands up Cas’ thighs, increasing the suction and bobbing his head.

“Lucifer” Cas gasped.  The seraph pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared hungrily at Lucifer as he continued to suck, pulling back to lap at the head of Cas’ cock, tonguing the precome appearing there before plunging back down until he had to relax his gag reflex around it.  Cas seemed enthralled and he reached out, smoothing his fingers over Lucifer’s stretched mouth, feeling his cock  sliding between the archangel’s lips.  Lucifer swallowed and Cas let out a long groan, fisting the sheets beneath him. 

Reaching under his mate, Lucifer pressed a finger into his still stretched hole and Cas came with a shout of Lucifer’s name, Lucifer swallowing down all that the seraph had to offer before releasing Cas’ cock with a wet pop and crawling up his mates body to plunder his mouth.

“Do you want me to-?” Cas asked between kisses, moving his hand to touch Lucifer’s still hard cock and the archangel let out a growl, bucking into Cas’ hand

“Your hand” Lucifer answered, moving to suck more bruises into his mates neck, the feeling of possessiveness coming back full force.  _Mine_ , Lucifer thought fiercely as Cas began jerking him off, not taking long before the archangel was spilling over, painting Cas with his come. 

 Lucifer just breathed for a few seconds, his face pressed into his mate’s neck.  Finally deciding he should actually move, because no matter the time difference between hell and earth, time still moved in both of them.  Once he had sat up however he stopped to admire the view, the greedy feeling satisfied at the sight of his mate.  Lucifer’s handprint from promoting Cas stood out starkly on his mates lean body, matched with the bruises Lucifer had sucked into his skin and the come that now painted it all. 

He swept his hand through the come, gathering up as much as he could before commanding “Turn over”

Cas looked confused at this, but did as he was told, his insubstantial wings going straight through the bed and then settling against his back.  Lucifer lightly grabbed a wing with his free hand, spreading it open and letting out a pleased noise when Cas spread all his wings, leaving himself vulnerably open and facing away, his arms folded underneath his head.  Lucifer then spread Cas’ legs and kneeled in-between them, amused at the small leak of come from Cas’ hole.  First things first though, so Lucifer leaned forwards and started to run his hands through Cas’ wings, grooming him and spreading his come around in them.  Cas let out a satisfied sound and practically melted into the bed as Lucifer continued his grooming.  It would take more than just that to completely cover Cas’ wings, but as much as Lucifer wanted to, they simply didn’t have time and he finished up the last wing quickly. He took a moment to just enjoy the sight of Cas’ wings, streaked and groomed through with his come, marking him for the whole world to see as Lucifer’s property.  

“Come on love” Lucifer said, moving off of Cas and pausing slightly at the endearment that had slipped out.  He knew he loved Cas, but he hadn’t expected it to be that easy to say aloud, considering his past relationships.  They hadn’t fully bonded yet, so Lucifer couldn’t know that Cas would stay, but still he felt like he wanted to take that chance, that maybe Cas would _want_ to stay as Lucifer’s mate.  They had an emotional and now sexual bond, but they hadn’t gone through the actual claiming ritual.  Mates in title only for now, but the thought of claiming caused a thrill to go through him and he wanted nothing more than to stay and mark Cas even further.  Completely debauch the seraph until no one else would even think of touching him because they knew he belonged entirely to Lucifer.

“How long has it been?”  Cas asked lazily, stretching his wings and sitting up, wincing slightly as he put pleasure on his sore ass. 

Right, earth.  That had been the reason he needed to get up. “Umm, not too long, part of a day, give or take”

Lucifer snapped his fingers, summoning his clothes.  Though he really wanted to just take Cas again, bonding in hell wasn’t the greatest idea.  That’s what the place between was for—it actually wasn’t, but that was just arguing semantics.  Cas grinned up at him and for a second the face of the drugged out Future Cas flashed through Lucifer’s mind before he realized how truly happy this smile was.  Future Cas would never be allowed to happen, Lucifer would never leave Cas.  Lucifer smiled back as Cas also summoned his classic ensemble and he pulled the seraph up, kissing him chastely before speaking again.

“What was it that you wanted to tell me before?” Lucifer asked and was surprised to see nervousness on his mates face.  “What?”

“I recreated my garrison.” Cas burst out in one breath, his body a tense line up against Lucifer’s front. “I wasn’t sure if I should ask you first, but then I spoke to Rachael and realized that I couldn’t just ask angels to help me and then expect them to fend for themselves, so I just made one.  There are about thirty-five of them, all from my old garrison.  I found an abandoned house near Bobby’s to set them up in-“

“It’s okay” Lucifer interrupted Cas’ rambling, soothingly running his hands down the seraphs sides.  “That makes sense, I should have told you that you could do it beforehand.”

Cas breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed against Lucifer, nodding. “I need to go and check up on them.  I left abruptly”

“Sure. I also have to go and check on Sam, see how the hunters are doing.” Lucifer snorted and rested his cheek on Cas’ head, worry over his last actions on earth popping back up “I sent Gabriel to help Sam.  That was a really shitty idea.”

“It’s not your fault, we didn’t expect heaven to raise any of the horsemen.” Cas murmured and Lucifer took another moment to rest before straightening up and placing his walls back into place.  Cas looked slightly perturbed at the sudden distance and Lucifer quickly kissed him to dissolve any uncertainty.

“You’re right.  And we should definitely go.  After you’re finished can you come to Bobby’s house? Bring a couple angels from your garrison?”  Lucifer could technically command Cas on how to deal with his garrison, but trusted Cas to know best.

Cas nodded and Lucifer could tell he was also drawing up that angelic mindset.  The fact that both of them had to pull up walls to go out into the world was both elating and sad.  That they could find comfort in each other was something that Lucifer would thank his Father for if he hadn’t turned his back on Him so long ago.

“Okay” Cas said, kissing Lucifer firmly before spreading his wings and disappearing, flying to earth and Lucifer quickly followed, brushing against his mate as they slipped through the place between and then separating once on earth.  Cas really was terrible at using pleasantries, but Lucifer loved him anyways. 

He was slightly surprised when he  was able to land in Bobby’s kitchen, he hadn’t known they had removed the sigils that kept him out, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or bad.  Sweeping his gaze over the room and then letting his grace look around the house, he felt the hunters and Gabriel in the living room.  Inwardly he sighed.  This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation, therefore beer and maybe Paimon were needed.  Cas wouldn’t be there for a while and back up would be awesome.  

 

~*~

 

The sound of the fridge being opened alerted Gabriel to another angelic presence in Bobby Singer’s house and he turned on his conjured up chair, stilling.  It was probably just Lucifer, but one could never be too sure, plus there was the mood Lucifer had been in last time Gabriel had seen him.  The hunters he had been talking to—Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Rufus—tensed at the noise as well, reaching for weapons and Gabriel lazily waved them down.  Even with Sam now having an archangel blade none of them could best Lucifer, not that it would deter them from trying

“How can there not be any beer in this house?” Sure enough, Lucifer walked around the corner and instantly everyone except for Bobby and Gabriel backed up, Rufus going so far as to mutter about angel killing weapons. 

“Well I was going to go out for a supply run.”  Bobby replied, standing up warily

“Dude!  You got your legs back” Lucifer grinned like a little kid and Gabriel narrowed his eyes, confused at such a turn about.  Even with the amount of time in hell that he must’ve had, this was too cheerful.  “Gabriel do that?”

Bobby nodded and Lucifer turned to Gabriel and thanked him, still smiling even amidst the weapons raised against him.  Lucifer’s grace looked different, changed then the last time Gabriel had seen him.  Almost like the beginnings of a bond…

The pieces clicked suddenly and Gabriel let out a hoot of laughter, relaxing and sitting back. “Well look who fucked little Cassie”

Lucifer glared at him, giving further weight to Gabriel’s theory and the archangel just flashed a shit-eating grin at the devil.  Sam made a choking noise and Lucifer’s attention was diverted. 

“What?” The hunter managed, lowering his blade.  Lucifer ran his hand over his face and snapped his fingers, sitting back into an armchair he caused to appear along with a beer.

“How bout we move on from my sex life before even starting that topic” Lucifer grumbled, cracking open a beer and addressing the world at large. “We really need to talk about this whole apocalypse thing.  Cas will be coming soon and I’ve asked Paimon to also join us so don’t try and kill him.”

“I’m pretty sure Cas already came” Gabriel quipped, oh this was going to be so much fun. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to strike back at Gabriel but Ellen interrupted first. “You’re Lucifer, not even a day ago you slaughtered a bunch of innocent civilians and now want to talk civilly?”

Lucifer grimaced slightly and cocked his head at Ellen. “No one’s immune to War or Death.  Higher supernatural creatures are only exempt from Famine and Pestilence.  That is when he’s not being Conquest.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re Lucifer” Jo bit out and Sam sighed, stepping into the conversation, though he still looked uncomfortable from Gabriel’s last comment.

“I already told you what happened.” Sam pointed out before turning to Lucifer. “What do you want to talk about regarding the apocalypse?”

“The fact that the angels are encouraging it to happen.” Lucifer answered “We need to figure out how to do this with as little collateral damage as possible.”

“We could all just become hippies? Let heaven do what they want.  Nothing can happen if you don’t fight Michael” Gabriel suggested, popping a candy in his mouth and crunching happily on it

“Gabriel be serious” Sam snapped and Gabriel stopped chewing, taken aback.  Lucifer may have thrown off all of War’s effects, but it didn’t look like Sam had.  Least that’s hopefully why he was being so intolerable

“No I definitely agree.  Make love not war, the whole shebang.  I was on earth during Woodstock you know.  Fun times” A new voice said, the flapping of wings its only herald.  Gabriel turned again to see the newcomer, a young effeminate man with white eyes and demonic leathery wings.  Archdemon.  Gabriel was on his feet instantly but before he could smite the newcomer Lucifer was in front of him, wings spread protectively but not threatening.

“This is Paimon.” Lucifer explained, waiting till Gabriel had lowered his own wings—which had automatically come up—into a non-threatening position before folding in his own.  Gabriel knew the hunters wouldn’t have been able to see what had just happened, but from the colorful cursing he could tell they hadn’t missed what Paimon was.  Gabriel looked at the ex-angel who had followed Lucifer to hell and tried to make the connection.  Paimon’s grace was completely demonized with a mix of Lucifer’s grace blended into it.  Evidently he had also gone through a ‘promotion’, though he hadn’t been as purposefully marked like Castiel.

“Alright” Gabriel finally said, turning his chair so he could see the full room.  Relief flashed through Lucifer’s eyes and he turned to argue with the hunters who were making a huge fuss about Paimon being a white-eye.

“So why are you doing this?” Gabriel asked Paimon, using a vague waving motion to indicate the apocalypse. 

The archdemon grinned, answering cockily as he moved closer to Gabriel “Well for Disneyworld of course.  ‘World of dreams’ man, you haven’t lived ‘til you’ve tried their frozen lemonade.  There isn’t any lemonade in hell, and even the stuff you archangels snap up can’t match it.”

The answer startled a laugh out of Gabriel, he had been expecting some drawn out explanation of either the glory of humans or even promises of rewards. “I’m going to love proving you wrong”

With that he snapped his fingers, not missing Paimon’s slight flinch back towards Lucifer but choosing not to mention it.  Archangel against archdemon, angel wins almost every time.  A small tub of frozen lemonade appeared in Gabriel’s hand and he tossed it at Paimon who caught it easily.

“This is _from_ Disneyworld” Paimon protested, reading the container

“But I did snap it up” Gabriel pointed out and Paimon laughed,  shaking his head and turning away from Gabriel for a second.  Lucifer had stood up in his argument with the hunters and Paimon skillfully maneuvered the chair out from behind the devil before pushing it up next to Gabriel and flopping down.  Gabriel would’ve thought an archdemon would try and get as far as he could from the archangels when they weren’t friends or really allies, but Paimon seemed to be unconsciously moving everything closer.

“And yourself?” Paimon asked Gabriel, opening the lemonade and using his fingers to eat it, making a pleased sound at the taste.

“You’re not the only one with a sweet tooth.  Plus it’s so exciting down here” Gabriel responded in kind, not mentioning anything of his understated annoyance with his fighting older brothers.  Or any of the many other issues with the apocalypse happening now

“It is!” Paimon exclaimed, curling up in his chair like a cat. “Humans are so fun.  You never know what they’re going to d.  well, unless you do.  But that’s beside the point.”

Gabriel snorted at the obviousness of that sentence and said as much, laughing at Paimon’s pout.

“Dude!” Lucifer suddenly interrupted the two of them and Gabriel tried to look attentive, relaxing when he noticed that Lucifer was glaring at Paimon and not him.  “You stole my chair!”

“And if you really wanted it, you’d come and get it.” Paimon pointed out childishly, over exaggerating his relaxation into the chair.  Lucifer rolled his eyes but didn’t further argue the point, instead just snapping up another chair

“Have either of you been paying attention?” Lucifer asked, this time addressing both Gabriel and Paimon and Gabriel responded with an amused ‘No’, laughing as Lucifer tried to look serious.  No one could look serious when you knew exactly what they had been up to in the past day or so, bonds were so easy to tease.  To sink this home Gabriel winked suggestively and Lucifer dropped the glare, instead picking at his bottle. “Fine.  We were talking about the horsemen.  That is a topic you want to be involved with, yes?”

“Certainly.  Are you going to raise Death?” Gabriel asked, belatedly realizing that the humans probably wouldn’t be too pleased, and he wasn’t sure if Lucifer had told them about that.  Ah well, they’d just have to deal.  He glanced over at them and was surprised to see that while most of the hunters just looked troubled at his words, Sam was glaring as his gaze shifted between Gabriel and Paimon.  Really, the interspecies chatting wasn’t _that_ bad.

“I still think that it’s a bad idea” Bobby muttered, taking a swig from his own beer which Gabriel guessed Lucifer had gotten him.  “It could make sense, but it’s a bad idea.”

Lucifer pointed at him, raising an eyebrow “It _does_ make sense.  Right now there are a bunch of souls in hell just sitting around.  That space could be better used, we’d barely need half of it for souls that are changing levels.”

“Better used?” Jo asked softly, the girl really had something against Dean being Lucifer, Gabriel mused.  There had totally been something there

“We need to install nicer showers” Paimon explained, his voice completely serious.  “The water pressure in the ones we have now is shit.”

“You have showers in hell?” Gabriel asked, adding to the conversation and pushing it to go further

“Oh yes, they’re lovely things, the pressure aside.  And they’re a bit small.  But other than that, yup.  We’ve got them” Paimon confirmed as his poker face slipped and a small grin curled his lips

“Enough joking around!” Sam snapped, glaring at Paimon and ignoring Gabriel “If we’re talking about this now, we should actually talk, we don’t need you two talking about showers.”

“Why does everyone think I’m fucking their unrequited loves?” Paimon mumbled just loud enough to be heard and laughed as Sam turned red and sputtered out denials.  Gabriel tilted his head and curiously watched Sam, this was new.  Before he could comment though, Lucifer swore loudly and there was the sound of wings.  Gabriel whipped his head around to stare in surprise at the empty armchair, Lucifer’s beer abandoned on the table next to it.

“Lucifer what are you doing?” Paimon hissed, half standing up and the hunters instantly reached for their weapons, perturbed by the abrupt change of events.

“Like hell I’m not coming with you” Paimon responded to a mental conversation only he could hear and spread his wings.  The archdemon was in Lucifer’s garrison, so Gabriel supposed that’s who he was talking to.  Meaning to follow wherever Lucifer had gone Gabriel spread his own wings and disappeared only to hit a barrier and reappear right back where he had been sitting.

“Hey!” Gabriel cried out indignantly, frowning at the ceiling as if it would do any good.  Paimon let out a similarly pissed off noise from beside him and Gabriel concluded that Lucifer had locked them all in when he left.  With this eye-opener he turned to question the archdemon “What did he say?”

“What’s happening?” Sam asked, brandishing his demon killing knife and looking uncertain as to whether or not he should be attacking any of the supernatural entities still in the room, but Gabriel ignored him, waiting to hear what the heck was up.  Times like this and he almost missed the old means of communication between the archangels.

Paimon met Gabriel’s eyes, his expression now turning to one of surprise and worry, giving Gabriel pause and making him brace himself.  Knowing Lucifer it could be anything, but hopefully considering Paimon wasn’t in on it the devil wasn’t doing anything too detrimental.  Paimon tilted his head to the side and his eyes glazed slightly as he sat back down.  Gabriel recognized that look, Paimon was trying to create a link with his garrison leader, which meant that this fell into the category of undeniably not good.  Distantly the archdemon answered Gabriel’s question, his focus outside of the room.

“Raphael is attacking Castiel’s garrison.”


End file.
